The Runaway Prince
by aniezaf
Summary: AU. Merlin was a Prince who was hidden from the world and frankly he was fed up. So he ran away to Camelot, to live as a peasant and ends up as a manservant to Pratt – Prince Arthur. But can he keep his identity a secret... more inside...


**THE RUNAWAY PRINCE**

**Summary: Merlin was a Prince who was hidden from the world and frankly he was fed up. So he ran away to Camelot, to live as a peasant and ends up as a manservant to Pratt – Prince Arthur. But can he keep his identity a secret when every kingdom is alerted, and every knight on earth (including Arthur) are out looking for the runaway Prince.**

**Note: I know that I haven't finished my other story, 'can you see me?' But this wouldn't leave me alone so I had to write it. Obviously it is an AU, and Merlin/Arthur pairing. And both Morgana and Nimueh are good characters in this story.**

**Prologue... Just a little introduction to the story **

Once upon a time, there were two kingdoms, called Camelot and Ealdor. One was located to the north of Albion and the other to the south. Both kingdoms were rich in lands and treasure, both very powerful and ruled over by equally powerful and yet just Kings. At the heart of each kingdom lay the city, which shared the name of their kingdom, this was where the Royals resided, in castles of equal beauty and magnificence. Although the two kingdoms were allies, the Royals hardly saw much of eachother, only visiting for formal occasions such as treaty signings and weddings and… Births.

The Pendragons, who ruled over Camelot, had last seen the Emyreses, who ruled over Ealdor, at the birth of their own son – Arthur. But now they have travelled to Ealdor, with Arthur – who was now four years old – to see the new addition to the Emyres family, for Queen Hunith had given birth to a son.

However, Merlin – the new Prince – was born extraordinary. He had magic, very powerful magic, considering every time he cried the very foundations of the Castle shook. On the day of his birth the mysterious sorcerers had come to inform King Balinor and his wife, that there were prophecies about the Emyres Prince, one talking of his power, she warned them that their son was destined for great things. But already he had enemies among the people who knew of the prophecies. She offers the Royals her services as a teacher for the Emyres Prince and the advice to keep Merlin hidden. Fear for their newborn son, had King Balinor and Queen Hunith agree with Nimueh, the sorceress. They had decided not to even let their son's name to be known, so he was to be referred to as the Emyres Prince. Later when the Kings and Queens of neighbouring kingdoms, and many Lords and ladies of different courts gathered in a feast to celebrate the birth of the Emyres Prince (the Pendragons included), they were disappointed to hear that the young prince would not be at the feast, for they were told, that there had been complications at his birth, that had rendered the baby ill. It was advised, they were told, that they were not to expose the infant to the world just yet. The guests of Ealdor accepted that, and gave their well wishing of the Emyres Prince to his parents.

As it neared the end of their visit, Arthur Pendragon had managed to escape his nanny, and to wonder around the foreign Castle. He knew not of where his tiny feet carried him as he got further and further away from familiar grounds. He was lost in his childish imaginings, when he heard from one of the rooms, a cry – a cry of a babe. As the cry continued the Castle began to shake. It was not the first time it had happened since Arthur had been there. It was explained to him by his mother, who had heard from King Balinor, that the shakes were due to the great Dragon, who had come to celebrate the birth of a new Prince as the Emyres King was a Dragon Lord. The shakes did not scare Arthur. They felt safe to the four-year-old. But the cry made him feel sad. He made his way over to the door, where the cry was coming from and opened it to find inside was a crib that rocked as the cry came from it. Arthur made his way over to it, surprised that it seemed to be built for he is height, usually everything was too tall for the young prince. Inside the crib Arthur came face-to-face with a crying baby, who had tiny black hair and light blue eyes which kept changing to gold as he cried. Arthur wanted the baby to stop crying, so he did what his own mother did for him when he cried. He extended his tiny hand and stroked the even tinier face of the baby, who immediately calmed down at the touch of Arthur's hand and stared at him with unchanging blue eyes. Arthur hardly noticed that the shaking had stopped, he was completely mesmerised by those eyes which were a shade or two lighter than his own.

"He is pretty, isn't he?" Arthur jumped pulling his hand away. There by the door was a woman dressed in red. She had milky skin, dark black hair, vibrant red lips, and bright blue eyes. She was beautiful, even the four-year-old could see that. "Don't be scared Arthur, I'm just is nanny." She told him kindly.

"How do you know my name?" Arthur demanded. "And what's your name?" The woman laughed.

"You are a Prince, everyone knows your name. And my name is Nimueh." Arthur nodded sheepishly. Then looked back at the baby, who was still looking at him.

"Is this the Emyres Prince?" He asked the nanny.

"Yes, he is" she said simply. "Would you like to help me put him to sleep? Then I'll take you back to your parents" Arthur agreed. Nimueh sat on a chair by the crib, Arthur took another on the other side. They rocked the crib together and Nimueh sang a lullaby which Arthur soon joined in.

"In the land of dreams, the land of mystery,

You go tonight.

You will dream deep, dream of light,

Dream a dream.

Where no one can hurt you,

And everyone loves you.

You'll feel like you're home tonight."

It didn't take long for the baby to sleep and soon Arthur was back with his pants and on his way back to Camelot, but he couldn't get that lullaby out of his head. As the years passed, the words of the lullaby were forgotten by both boys, but the tune remained with them. Every time they felt scared or upset they would hum that tune to themselves, subconsciously.

Soon Merlin grew to be a very helpful wizard and with Nimueh's teachings he was very good at controlling his magic. But Merlin was never allowed outside of the Castle. A select few knew he is actual name. He was a trained fighter and hunter as any Prince should be, but he was never allowed to practice them in real life. Merlin wished to see the world, more than what he saw from the Castle Towers. He wanted to go out there, to meet normal people, _his_ people, but no one would let him and he was getting fed up.

And that leads us to where our story starts, Merlin's 21st birthday…

**End of chapter.**

**I hope you liked it! Please read and review, thanks…**


End file.
